1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an eyeglass case, more particularly to an eyeglass case which is adapted to be hung on the neck of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional eyeglass case 1 is shown to include a tubular first housing 11, a tubular second housing 12 and a hanging cord unit 14. The tubular first housing 11 has a closed end which is formed with a pair of cord holes 13, and an open end 16 that is press-fitted to an open end of the tubular second housing 12, thereby defining an eyeglass-accommodating space between the first and second housings 11,12, which is adapted to receive a pair of eyeglasses (not visible). The hanging cord unit 14 extends through the cord holes 13 of the tubular first housing 11 so as to be fastened thereto, and has a looped portion exposed outwardly of the eyeglass case 1 such that the looped portion is adapted to be sleeved on the neck of the user.
Some disadvantages that result from the use of the aforesaid conventional eyeglass case 1 are as follows:
(i) The first and second housings 11,12 are press-fitted to each other. Since the eyeglass case 1 dangles vertically when the cord unit 14 is hung around the neck of the user, the weight of the eyeglasses is concentrated wholly on the second housing 12 such that the second housing 12 may loosen and drop from the first housing 11 after long term use.
(ii) In. the event that the user of the aforesaid conventional eyeglass case 1 bends his upper body part forward, such as in the act of picking up something, so as to bring the chest and stomach toward each other, the upper and lower parts of the eyeglass case 1 will be pinched between the chest and stomach of the user, thereby resulting in discomfort to the user.
Therefore, the main object of this invention is to provide an eyeglass case which is adapted to be hung on the neck of the user and which includes a first housing and a second housing that does not easily separate from the first housing.
A second object of the present invention is to provide an eyeglass case which dangles horizontally or inclinedly relative to a vertical direction when the eyeglass case is hung over the neck of the user by the use of a cord unit so as to avoid the possibility of the eyeglass case colliding the chest or stomach of the user in case the user bends forward his upper body part.
Accordingly, an eyeglass case of the present invention includes a sleeve, a tubular first housing, a tubular second housing, and a hanging cord unit. The sleeve is shaped as an annular plate, and has a first end portion and a second end portion. The tubular first housing has a closed end and an open end that is press-fitted to the first end portion of the sleeve in such a manner that the first housing can be removed forcibly from the sleeve. The tubular second housing has a closed end and an open end that is attached to the second end portion of the sleeve, thereby defining an eyeglass-accommodating space between the first and second housings, which is adapted to receive a pair of eyeglasses therein. The hanging cord unit is fastened to the sleeve, and has a looped portion that is adapted to be sleeved on the neck of the user.
When hung on the user""s neck, the eyeglass case of the present invention extends horizontally or inclinedly relative to a vertical direction such that the weight of the pair of eyeglasses contained therein is not wholly concentrated on either of the first and second housings. Thus, untimely disengagement between the first and second housings is prevented. In addition, collision of the eyeglass case against the user""s chest or stomach can be avoided by virtue of the horizontal or inclined orientation of the eyeglass case.